Betrayal of Friends
by pharaohatemuYouTube
Summary: Suzaku finds out that Lelouch is Zero and brings him in front of the Emperor and proposes his own form of punishment...
1. Prologue

Prologue

BANG!

"Turn and face me very slowly."

"Dammit why now?"

"Didn't you hear me, Zero? I said turn and face me very slowly."

"Euphemia randomly murdered throngs of innocent Japanese people. You fight for a woman like…"

"Your Geass power is quite convenient isn't it? You get to hide in the shadows while other get blamed for doing your dirty work."

BANG! The mask of Zero fell, revealing Lelouch.

"I didn't want it to be you…"

"The former 17th heir to the throne, Lelouch vi Britannia." The emperor mused.

"How dare you!" Lelouch yelled.

"You won't use your Geass." Suzaku shoved Lelouch's head into the floor.

"Your highness I have a request."

"Oh?"

"I would like to take on Lelouch's punishment as long as I have your permission before I do so."

"You're selling out your own friend?"

"Whatever I have to do to get to the top Lelouch."

"I like your answer and for that I'll give you a place for the Knights of the Round."

"I'm honored your Highness." Suzaku bowed deeply

"Now to take away Zero's geass."

Lelouch shook his head, "No...NO!"


	2. Chapter 1

I offended several people by having Lelouch enjoy the rape and now I will be rewriting my story. It will still be similar, but I just don't want to insult anyone and I apologize for that. Rape is nothing to celebrate or cherish and I didn't' mean to make it out to be that way. Give me a few weeks and these chapters will be rewritten to the best of my abilities with Lelouch not enjoying the rape and hopefully nothing offending. So please be patient until then.

Thank you.

**Ch. 1**

Lelouche woke up in a prison cell of thick fiber glass and holes for air. Walking up to the glass he banged on the glass, screaming. _How could this have happened? How could I have gotten caught? And now I don't have my Geass powers!_

He slumped against the wall, irritated as hell. His hair covering most of his face, he tried to hide what were almost tears of frustration and loss.

After a couple of hours, a guard came in and chained up Lelouche, Lelouche too defeated of pride to fight. The guard led the prisoner down a long embellished hallway with paintings that Lelouche remembered very well as a child and was brought to…his room. He looked around awed. It was the same, yet different. It had grown as he had. The furnishings were bigger and more shameful. This was not a room for a prince, this was a room for a traitor.

Suzaku came up from behind them and said, "I'll take it from here." He grabbed the leash that lead the Zero and brought inside the room where half a dozen servants were waiting.

Forcing Lelouche to sit in a chair, he ordered the servants, "Clean him up the best you can, make him look like he's one of us." The servants nodded and began undressing him after Suzaku unbound the chains. Lelouche's eyes darted at Suzaku, "Aren't you going to leave?"

"And leave you here with no supervision except for these servants? I don't think so Zero."

Lelouche grumbled and let his nakedness show and let Suzaku's eyes gleam upon his bare flesh. The servants dipped him into the tub and scrubbed him. It felt nice to be pampered again, but at the same time, he was reminded of why he became Zero. He very bones burned with the desire to help Japan once again, to help the world. But he was in a helpless situation.

After the servants dressed and groomed him, Lelouche realized he was looking back at his child self in the mirror. He was dressed in a purple garment, the kind he would have usually worn and everything was just…neat. Suzaku was looking at Lelouche, "You look like a real prince now."

Lelouche just ignored him. He was angry. He didn't want this. This was superficial. He wanted a real world with real peace.

Suzaku lifted up Lelouche's chin and looked him in the eye, "If you try anything, I'll never let you go unchained, you understand me? This is the night to prove yourself, Lelouche. You might not be put to death, since you're in my charge, I'll make sure it's a lot worse."

Lelouche was the escorted to the throne room. The emperor was sitting on his throne. Lelouche growled angrily, "Father…"

Everything went silent. The emperor stood up and said, "Escorted by his personal guard is my newly returned son, Lelouche vi Britannia!" Everyone clapped politely, but seemed on edge. Like there was a strange correlation between Zero's death and Lelouche's sudden return.

Lelouche walked up to the throne and grudgingly bowed and growled, "Father…" So any nearby audience member would be able to tell Lelouche was not there willingly. His father returned the favor with a, "You better behave or else."

Lelouche then stood by the emperor as Schneizel walked in and smiled at Lelouche, "Brother! You're back!" When he got in front of Lelouche and the emperor he said, "There's going to be a dinner in honor of this great return."

After Schneizel settled by Lelouche's side, everyone saluted and they played the national anthem and then Lelouche was allowed to leave. It was his only chance to escape, but Suzaku was to close behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Suzaku brought Lelouche to his own room. Lelouche was surprised. Suzaku's room was just as nice as Lelouche's was, if anything, nicer.

"You behaved Lelouche, but I have to know one thing before I let you go. Why did you kill Euphie?"

Lelouche looked down at the ground. He wasn't expecting this question to arise so soon, he didn't have time to prepare an explanation, but it was probably better this way.

"Answer me!" Suzaku punched Lelouch and the prince fell to the floor, blood dripping.

"I…I didn't want to. I liked Euphie too, she was always my favorite sister next to Nannally. I just, my Geass… It was an accident."

Suzaku lifted Lelouche up and began choking him. "What about your fucking Geass?"

Lelouche gasped and sputtered, trying to speak, "Couldn't…..control…..got…..Euphie…."

Suzaku threw Lelouche on the ground and then began ripping of Lelouche's pants.

"What are…"

Suzaku gagged Lelouche to keep him from speaking anymore and tied him up with some cloth from the bedsheets. "I'm going to rape you Lelouche… For Euphie and for myself."

Suzaku was on top of him. Lelouche struggled and yelled under the gag, but couldn't move under Suzaku's weight. He penetrated hard and Lelouche screamed, blood starting to ooze.

"You're so tight, it feels great." Suzaku started to push forward further into Lelouch.

The prince yelled into the gag in agony, blood oozing more. Suzaku smirking and put his hands on Lelouch's penis, "I'll make you enjoy this whether you want to or not."

Tears began to well up as Suzaku began to rub Lelouch and his penis started to get erected. Lelouch's thoughts kept whirling: _I will not give in! I'm stronger than this! No!_

"That's it… Now you better cum when I do or there'll be more punishment after dinner."

Lelouch felt embarrassed and disgraced. This was worse than death.

Suzaku went back and forth, using Lelouch's blood as lubricant, while Lelouch whimpered and growled in protest and struggles. Suzaku would once in a while say, "You're mine Lelouch, no use trying to break free from me."

After about a little while, Suzaku groaned, "Oh, I'm about to cum Lelouch, I hope you're ready to take my seed inside you."

Lelouch began to struggle harder and yell. Suzaku then went back to stroking Lelouch's cock to help him cum too. Then, "I came, and you didn't come?"

Suzaku undid the gag and Lelouch looked at him in disgust, "You bastard!"

Suzaku grabbed a hold of Lelouch's cock and began stroking it, "I'll just have to make you cum myself."

Lelouch began pant as Suzaku stroked him. _I don't want to do this, I don't want to give in… _Lelouch finally came all over his stomach and Suzaku untied him.

Lelouch curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. _Something isn't right here, this has to be a dream. Suzaku would never do this to me. Or has his love for Euphemia really driven him this mad?_

A single tear ran down the prince's cheek.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Lelouch was looking at Suzaku, exhausted and in pain. Oh was he in pain… Suzaku casually got up and looked at Lelouch, smiling, "We need to get ready for Schneizel's dinner."

Lelouch nodded and tried to get up, his legs shaking under him and after enough struggling gave out from under him, making him collapse on the floor. Suzaku knelt by Lelouch and frenched him deeply. Lelouch bit his tongue angrily and Suzaku jerked back.

"How dare you! You'll pay for that!" Suzaku yelled, kicking Lelouch in the stomach. Lelouch curled up in a ball, coughing up some blood and crying out in pain.

Suzaku grabbed one of his legs and dragged him into the bathroom, the tile cold on the prince's bare flesh.

Suzaku bent up Lelouch's legs and adjusted the cloth, so the prince's wrists were tied to his ankles. "What a vulnerable position you're in Lelouch… I almost want to rape you again." Suzaku put his finger up Lelouch's sore and bloody ass. Screaming, Lelouch begged, "No, please! No more! It hurts!" Suzaku pulled out his finger in pure pride and replied, "You'll get used to it."

When Suzaku got back up, he grabbed a pump and filled it with water. Lelouch struggled as the pump's pointed mouth was thrusted into his hole. Lelouch shivered and struggled some more. Suzaku just smirked and pumped the water into his ass, "Have to get you nice and clean for dinner… And for after dinner as well."

Lelouch looked up at the ceiling, the cool water making his eyes water, or was it his predicament? Either way, tears were streaming down the prince's, no, Zero's cheeks.

Suzaku slowed pulled out the little tube and let the water from Lelouch's hole spill about the floor. The prince felt humiliated and began to cry harder. Tears streaming down in gushes. "Please Suzaku… Please stop this. We're friends."

Suzaku splashed the water angrily onto Lelouch, "Friends? You should have thought of that before you killed Euphie!" Suzaku's eyes were on fire, choking Lelouch's spirit of getting through to his friend.

Suzaku panted heavily for several moments, but then eventually calmed down. With that, he untied Lelouch and allowed him to dress.

Lelouch went to clean up his crotch, but Suzaku yelled after him, "Keep it dirty to show your shame. Clean anything and I'll make it even dirtier."

The prince obeyed and just dressed and straightened his tangled and messy hair.

_There has to be a way for this to end…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

They were all ready for the dinner. Lelouch was shaking, his body starting to catch up with his emotions from the day. Suzaku came up from behind and put a tiny collar around Lelouch's neck. It was thin, black, and made of a thick metal. Holding up a remote, Suzaku said, "If you attempt to escape… I'll just say that you don't want me to press the button."

Lelouch glared at him and said, "Let's just go," Suzaku glaring back at Lelouch for the prince's tone.

Going first, Lelouch was led by Suzaku through the complicated hallway to the banquet hall.

As they entered, Lelouch saw that this was not going to be a pleasant evening. His father, the emperor, sat at the head of the table. _Why does he have to be here?_

"Brother!" Schneizel hugged Lelouch, as soon as he did, his bodyguards quickly separated them. "Your Highness! Be careful! He's a criminal!"

Schneizel scowled at them, "And he is the guest of honor! How dare you be so rude!" His guards immediately stood down.

_Why is Schneizel being so nice? I killed our brother and sisters._

Lelouch was forced to sit between Schneizel and Suzaku, the emperor to the left of Schneizel, way too close for Lelouch to bare.

The servants started bringing out the food by the boatload. They placed the food in front of their superiors and stood all aligned at each end of the table.

Lelouch looked at his dished up plate and glumly sat there. Suzaku looked at him, "Eat Lelouch." Lelouch grabbed his fork and angrily stabbed his piece of steak and took a bite.

Everyone was done except for Lelouch who was still picking at his food, until the servants took his plate away.

"I think we have some business to talk about…" The emperor said, smirking at Lelouch.

Lelouch's stomach started to growl, recognizing it didn't have nearly enough food. Lelouch ignored it and remained still, wondering what his father was going to say.

"Lelouch, you have failed as a prince as well as a son."

Lelouch stood up angrily, "I tried to help the millions you didn't give a shit about! How dare… AHHH!" Lelouch screamed in agony as Suzaku pressed the button to his collar. Lelouch fell to the floor, twitching once the electricity had stopped.

Schneizel looked at Suzaku, "Was that really necessary?"

Suzaku smirked, "Maybe not."

"Silence you two! I'm speaking to Lelouch!" The two settled down as the emperor came around to Lelouch and started choking him, "You must face the shame you have caused me. From now on you may redeem yourself, but must also do hideous acts in order to do so." He let Lelouch go, Lelouch coughing and heaving heavily.

Lelouch looked at a smirking Schneizel, "What do you mean?"

"Come Suzaku! Follow me out and lock the doors." The emperor started walking away with Suzaku rushing behind him.

The doors slammed closed, with a smirking Suzaku being the last thing before Schneizel pressed the button and Lelouch screamed in agony once again. Once the pain stopped, Lelouch was too weak to move.

Schneizel swept the remaining plates from the table to the floor, the plates crashing and many breaking. He grabbed Lelouch and tossed him on the table. Schneizel grabbed chains from under the table and bound Lelouch.

"What are y…" Lelouch couldn't believe this. What was happening?

"This is your first step to redeeming yourself. You must give you body and you shall receive glory." Schneizel started to undress.

"But I don't want to be a prince, what if I refuse?"

Schneizel smirked, "Then you'll be giving your body for the pure pleasure of those who obtain you."

Lelouch struggled, "We're brothers! How can you do this to your own brother!"

"I must not disobey the emperor's orders or condone you as just being my brother, for you are also Zero and need to be punished." Schneizel started licking Lelouch's nipples and hand jobbing his cock.

Lelouch yelled, "No, please! I don't want to do this!"

Schneizel looked at him, "Shut up…" And slipped his tongue into Lelouch's throat.

Lelouch was shocked, but quickly recovered and bit down. Schneizel yelled and backed away, "As obstinate as ever I see. I think you're ready."

Schneizel got on top of Lelouch and thrust himself in. Lelouch started crying, "It hurts, stop, please." Schneizel ignored him and started to thrust at a steady pace.

Lelouch struggled, but after a while gave up, his eyes becoming blank and lifeless.

Schneizel was ready to come and started thrusting faster, Lelouch limply laying there as his brother came into him.

Schneizel licked up and down Lelouch's chest, "That was so good Lelouch… You were better than any girl I've done."

Lelouch's eyes began to swell and spill tears of shame.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm doing writing commissions! I'll write anything as long as you pay me $1 per page. Please commission me! (If you want anything naughty, you must prove that you're 18.)

**WARNING! MORE INCEST BELOW! Don't read if you don't like it!**

**Ch. 5**

Schneizel let Lelouch loose of his bonds and Lelouch sat up, defeated.

"Don't look so down brother. It wasn't so bad was it?" Schneizel comforted.

Lelouch glared at him and stood on his feet, "You have no idea!" And Lelouch stormed out after getting dressed. How he was humiliated and afterwards just thought of as nothing. Nothing!

Suzaku was leaning against the wall that Lelouch was coming towards. "Do you mind coming to my room for a minute?"

Lelouch knew what would happen if he did, so he ignored Suzaku's request and walked past him. When he came to his room he crashed on the bed, breathing heavily.

Suzaku barged in and Lelouch yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"Now that's no way to treat your guard." Suzaku taunted. He was holding something behind his back and Lelouch began to worry. As he was backing up, Suzaku leapt on top of his and tied Lelouch's hands behind his back.

"No! I don't want to!" Lelouch screamed. Suzaku stood there amused as Lelouch struggles against his bindings.

Suzaku began to undress himself and Lelouch struggled more, "Don't! I beg of you!"

Suzaku ignored the pleas and got on the bed and grabbed Lelouch's hair and shoved his unwilling mouth onto his cock. Lelouch struggled more and was yelling in muffled tones as Suzaku forced Lelouch's head back and forth.

Lelouch wanted to bite, but he couldn't, his mouth was too weak from being full of Suzaku. He was helpless. He then heard someone shut the door, but he couldn't see who it was.

"This is what you deserve for failing me." The emperor cooed.

Lelouch felt his pants being undone and he screamed, yet again muffled. He struggled hard, but his legs were being held down and his wrists ached. Then it happened… The emperor forced himself inside Lelouch. It was painful. The emperor was huge compared to Suzaku and Schneizel. Lelouch's hole had never been stretched this far and he whimpered in pain.

Then his father began to thrust, giving more jolts of pain as his mouth was still full of Suzaku. Suzaku laughed, "How does it feel to have both of your holes filled Lelouch?"

Lelouch shut his eyes, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be.

Suzaku began to thrust harder as Lelouch felt the penis begin to pulse harder. "No!" Lelouch muffled. And then his mouth exploded with the flavor of Suzaku's come, feeling it drench even the back of his throat.

"That was good Lelouch, no for your father to finish." Suzaku said as he pulled out. Lelouch coughed and spluttered, but he couldn't undo what was already swallowed.

The prince teared, "Why?" His father thrusted deeper, which made Lelouch yelp.

"Shut up and take it!" His father yelled. Lelouch remained silently crying in pain.

"Here it comes…" The emperor began to thrust faster, causing Lelouch to once more be vocal about his pain.

And then he felt it, the hot liquid inside him.

His father pulled out and smiled, "Even if you're not a virgin, you're so tight."

Lelouch glared at him, "I hate you! I loathe you! I wish you were dead!"

The emperor smirked, "Often I wish the same for you, but I figured this would be worse than death for the son who couldn't add up to anything useful."

The emperor left with that and Suzaku untied Lelouch. Lelouch fell off the bed and yelled in frustration. Suzaku said calmly, "Tomorrow you will be allowed to talk to the Black Knights, but you'll be on television, not personally speaking to them."

Lelouch looked as Suzaku left. "I have to think of a plan to reach them."


End file.
